Who is She Really?
by silvermoonbeamfox0881
Summary: This is a story based from videos from YouTube. With a few of my twists. Some names might be American though. It is based on the old delinquents.
1. Apology

**This is a story that is based on a series of videos on YouTube. If you want to watch it just type:**

**"Yandere Simulator Osoro backstory" and search for the one that says "****Hard on the outside, but soft on the inside Episode 1 (Yandere Simulator Fanmade Story)"**

**I really liked the videos and I was really impressed. I just felt like my stories were really cringy compared to theirs. Watching and reading other people's work makes my work feel...unimportant.**

**People think that their stories are cringy but compared to mine...their work looked like an Olympic Gold Medal.**

**I really appreciate the people who had followed, favorited, or reviewed on my stories.**

**I had written many stories, and made up scenes inside my head, but...**

**...they never turned out the way I wanted it to.**

**Perhaps it's my writing skill, or maybe I can't express it in words but...I'm trying my hardest to transfer thoughts into words.**

**I have a friend whose name is Icy, and we try to work on the story together.**

**But since our parents are extremely strict, she could do really little to help me.**

**She is my best friend, since we share a lot of things in common...videos, songs, hobbies, and personality.**

**This is an apology letter for those who think my stories are really cringy.**

**I can't help it.**

**This is my way of writing.**


	2. A Brand New Day

**In this story, there a a few things that are different.**

**1\. Merodi is muted.**

**2\. They're still a family: Merodi isn't abused. and Shiromi and Osoro did not disappear.**

**3\. Osoro's name stays Osoro**

**4\. Shiromi's eyes are brown.**

**5\. Merodi's age is 15.**

**6\. I will be using the old delinquents, but I am cutting out the male delinquents. I get way too confused.**

**I also tweaked Merodi's appearence again.**

**She has two clips that holds up part of her bangs (like Shiromi) but she still has the long floppy bang in the middle of her face(Which kinda renders the clips useless). Her ****hair goes to mid-back, and she has a braid in it.**

**Her hair is still blonde with white streaks. (You got a problem with that?) She has bandages, and she has a claw mark on her right eye. She also have and X-shape scar on her left cheek. She has black shorts under her skirt and she wears black stockings with converse boots. (I know it's not the dress code but look at Mina Rada! That's not the dress code either!**

**Merodi and Osoro will be new at Akademi High. Shiromi already attends the school.**

**And that's about it...**

**My version of the story with my little twist...**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Girls. it's time for school!" Masao called up the stairs. **(Masao is their father.)**

"Coming!" Osoro said as she ran down the stairs, closely followed by Merodi.

"What school are we going to?" Osoro asked, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Akademi High school," Masao answered.

"Isn't that Shromi's school?" Osoro said.

"Yeah," Masao replied.

"Merodi, can you take your katanas off your back?" Masao asked. Merodi furiously shook her head.

Masao sighed.

"Alright then. Bye girls, have a nice day at school!" Masao called after them as they zoomed out the door.

**At School...**

"Woah, this school is huge!" Osoro said, looking around.

_Where do u think sis is? _Merodi wrote.

"We'll look for her after class," Osoro said.

_Alright_, Merodi agreed.

**After Class... (Forgive me if I am lazy. I'm tired as hell right now)**

"That was so boring!" Osoro said, stretching.

_I know right?_

"The teacher rambled on and on about nonsense!" Osoro continued.

_You went zzz again, didn't you?_

"Hey, I was tired okay?" Osoro protested.

_Yeah right. Some girls wearing masks. Look like they were ready to start a fight._

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Seriously Shiromi?!" Osoro shouted.

"Yep. Now, what were you guys talking about?" Shiromi said.

"Class," Osoro replied.

**WhyamIsodamnbadatdialouge**

"Let me guess. Osoro caught a few zzz's again, didn't she," Shiromi said.

Merodi nodded her head.

"Osoro, when will you learn?" Shiromi asked, face-palming.

"What could I say? I'm ain't a goody two-shoes like you," Osoro said, shrugging.

Merodi tugged on Shiromi's sleeve, then pointed towards a group of girls by the incinerator. They were wearing masks, and they each had a weapon.

_Who r they?_

"Them? Their the delinquents. You really don't want to mess with them," Shiromi said, immediately regretting her words when she saw Osoro's eyes twinkling.

"Osoro, don't fight them," Shiromi said.

"But why?" Osoro asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Shiromi said.

"Like I always say, no promises!" Osoro said.

* * *

**Something Random that I found...**

**Hey guys 1) You are reading this. 2) You are a human. 3) You can't say "P" without shutting your lips. 5) You just tried it. 6) You are smiling. 7) You didn't notice I skipped the 4th one. 8) You are checking to see if there is a four. 9) You didn't realize I skipped two. 10) You got tricked because there is a two. 11) You are going to copy/paste this to see who else falls for it.**

**Also, sorry if it was short. My brother was getting on my nerves.**


End file.
